jbafandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Bannings
Peter Bannings is one of the oldest ‘Oysters’ to live in Dreamverse. Able to use one of the gateways from Neverworld to London, England in Earth. It is there that he witnesses Wendy Darnings and his siblings being taken by the soldiers of the Black Queen, and taken to the Think Tank. A year later, after planning a way to get in, a miracle happens, enabling him and his Lost Ones a daring rescue of the Darnings siblings, and any other that come along the journey, including the Princess Lilly. Characteristics *'Name': Peter Bannings *'Codename/Aliases': Pan *'Age': 16 *'Hair': *'Eyes': *'Likes': Flying, games, humiliating Captain Hook and his crew, stories, having fun, surprises, Wendy Darnings, Tink Belle, Lilly, Riley (good friend) *'Dislikes': Growing up (personal reasons rather than childish), rebellious friends, Hook, Blackheart, the Red and Black Queens *'Family': Appearance Casual Were-Falcon Hyde - Small Wind Elemental Background Peter was born in London, England nearly at the beginning of the 1900s. His father was a teacher who didn’t get paid well, and his mother was an aristocrat. Deciding his father would be a horrible influence on him, she divorced him and took the baby away. She already began to plan his life for him, and even though he was an infant, Peter already knew he would never have the life he would choose for himself. However, an earthquake caused by the Dreamverse gateways erupted, opening a gateway into his crib… and out flew a small fiary by the name Tink Belle. Sensing the boy’s troubles, she took him to Neverworld: the island sector of Dreamverse and home of the fairies. There, he grew and stayed in Pixie Hollow, staying in a tree hut he and Tink build together. When he turned sixteen, he ventured back to London via a gate, wanting to see his mother again. But when he was about to run over to his home, he spotted his mother walking out the house… with a new son. Realizing he had nowhere left to go, he attempted to go back home, only to get caught by a Black Guard squadron collecting children like himself. He and a few others, Slightly, Nibbs, the twins Nathan and Nevel, as well as Cubs, Tootles, and a girl named Andy, were taken to the Think Tank of the Black Kingdom. There, they were all experimented on and turned into Omni-Weres, breaking out when Peter managed to turn into his Hyde form, along with Nibbs and Cubs, breaking down the walls and managing to get back to Neverworld along with the others. They returned to the islands and to Pixie Hollow… to which TInk embraced Peter crying in his shoulder that she was happy he was alright. Once things settled down, they explained the fairies the whole situation on what had happened to them. It had also been discovered that not only they had become Hydes, but Peter became a were-falcon, and that his Hyde form had Shrinking Abilities, as well as possessing a Wind Elemental Form. While the Lost Ones had Hyde Forms that had shrinking capabilities and Elemental Forms themselves. They also discovered that due to the experimentation, they didn’t age like the fairies didn’t age, to which Tink was ecstatic since she wanted to be with Peter forever. Personality Peter Pan is incredibly adventurous and daring. His favorite activities include battling pirates, engaging in friendly wars with the Lost Ones, and listening to Wendy's stories of adventures and so such from her world. Being a young teenager, Peter can be rather impractical and conceited at times, but when it comes to rescuing his friends, he is far more mature than any adult can be. He is respected and loved by nearly every inhabitant of the Neverworld sector of Dreamverse, which is a chain of islands that hold home to the fairies and their home of Pixie Hollow, with the exception of Captain Hook (and his crew) who despise Peter for cutting off his hand and feeding it to the crocodile during their first battle. Ever since, Peter and Hook have been at each other's throats constantly, battling in the hope that one would finally "walk the plank." One of the many things Peter discards is adulthood; her mother already planning his life for him, as well as taking him from his father. This gave him the idea that being heartless and caring all about social status is that how some grown-ups ever think. This drove him to create a team of teens and kids like himself who also desire to stay young who he deems the Lost Ones. One can say Peter stands as a father figure for the group as well as a leader. Peter's most trusted companion is Tink Belle: the fairy that brought him to Neverworld and helped him become the person he was. Even though they have a close best friend relationship, it is obvious Tink has strong feelings for Peter. Whether or not he is actually aware is currently unknown, although, when Tink was close to death, Peter stated: "Don't you understand, Tink, you mean more to me than anything in the world!" Despite being heroic and charming, Peter can be quite cocky and being an immortal teenager somewhat he can also be quite immature. And as such, he enjoys goofing off, listening to stories, playing "pretend", and parties with his friends. Peter's youthful nature symbolizes his place in childhood wonder: something that Mirana tells Wendy is what Peter protects. Even so, Peter can also be very adult. Despite proclaiming his hatred for adulthood with great intensity, Peter eventually comes to put his more childlike nature aside, for the sake of protecting Tink Belle, Wendy, her brothers and sister, Lilly, and the Lost Ones. With this, he brings himself to serve as a more adult figure, by risking his life for the sake of his loved ones, and selflessly escorting Wendy and her siblings’ home to London, though this is dashed when they learn that whenever someone is taken to Dreamverse, all memory or trace of them is erased, especially their family and loved ones. This directly ties into his dynamic with Captain Hook who, despite Peter developing into a child with an adult mindset, is very much an adult with a more childish mindset, being loud, overly commanding, dependent on others, and prone to tantrums. Skills/Abilities Powers Falconthropy Hyde Skills Equipment Relationships Peter's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Michael Welch Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Omni-Weres Category:The Lost Ones Category:White Rebels Category:The White Rebels